


Eight Minutes

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, it has a happy end cause i didnt want to make it sad ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: They say that your brain works eight minutes after your body dies.That you dream.





	Eight Minutes

They say that your brain works eight minutes after your body dies.

That your brain shows the same brainwaves as when you sleep.

That you dream.

For the longest time, Lance had taken solace in the fact that his death would just been an ascension into a never-ending dream. That his mind would turn off quietly, that he’d pass peacefully, whether or not he suffered prior to his body’s demise.

It was nice to think of it as sleep.

Of course, there was no way to know for sure. Not until someone actually died. But even then, they’d be the only one to know.

A final surprise life give you.

It’s comforting.

And, as his vision goes blurry, he wonders what will happen. What will he dream of?

As he hears the calls around him, he wonders what will happen to his team. Will they be okay? It’s a good thing Allura can pilot Blue. Voltron will probably still be in working order. Better to just get Lance out of the way. His jokes really aren’t helpful when they’re trying to plan something. That’s good. His team will be able to get things done without the extra distraction of Lance.

He feels it when his head is pulled into someone’s lap. Whose, he can’t tell. But that’s alright. It doesn’t matter.

His eyes grow heavy, so he lets them fall shut, much to the peril of those surrounding him - he hears them crying out.

Lance can’t feel it as his body is shaken aggressively, one of his teammates trying, and failing, to revive him.

His thoughts drift from bleeding out, to the scientific article his sister had shown him on the consciousness working after death. To his sister, to his home, to his family, to his mom, to Veradero beach, to that first day as a paladin when he’d told Coran how much he’d missed Earth, to the things he’d missed, to the internet, to memes he’d never gotten to see, to celebrity drama he’d never get to throw his two cents at online. His thoughts are redundant. He’ll regret wasting his last few moments on these thoughts.

He realizes this, and tries to focus on something else. But he can’t - there’s nothing else to think about. There’s no outside stimuli, only darkness. He wonders how much longer until his mind shuts off.

He’s grateful for these few minutes. Lance is glad to have remember a few things. Glad to regret, glad to miss, glad to recall. It’s all so much like when he’d lie awake at night, eyes closed but brain working furiously. Like when his eyes would crack open and he’d catch sight of the glowing shapes glued to his ceiling. Or when he’d trace all the little cracks and fissures in the stucco, made from throwing his toys a little too high as a kid.

Now, he feels cold. Like ice.

And then, nothing.

* * *

And then, he’s stumbling out into the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> "IT'S A JOLLY GOOD THING THAT HUMANKIND HAVE BRAINS THAT WORK AFTER DEATH, HUH? OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO REVIVE LANCEY-LANCE HERE. YOU GO, HUMAN RACE." -Coran after Lance wakes up
> 
> ur welcome i didnt make him die  
> and im tired and its late so this is, as per usual carmailo fashion, unedited (no guys you don't understand I haven't even read the story i just wrote and posted).
> 
> if its unclear i mean that lance lives because his brain was still working when he was put into the cryopod, and as such, he was technically still alive. the body was revived through Altean medical practice (the pods heal all injuries, to our knowledge thus far). Even if that wasn't enough, we do know that Quintessence does have a revival effect (zaggar anyone), thus making it an option for the team to use in the saving of lancey-boi


End file.
